The Unknown Prophecy
by LorrLorr
Summary: Everyone in the Wizarding World, thought Harry was the only remaining Potter. Little did they know about his unknown sister who was kept alive for a reason.


**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Well, this is actually based off my last fanfic, The Other Potter… In some ways. This story is a lot darker, and I like it a lot more. I've deleted The Other Potter and this one is set to replace it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of October 31st when the Potter family was torn apart. Lily Potter, James Potter were killed, with only Harry remaining. Without a family. But, Harry wasn't the only one who lived. His unknown sister had lived, but had disappeared without a trace. Little did anyone know, that she was alive.

"Draco, do you want to play?" Ramona asked, smiling. She was standing outside Draco's room, fiddling with a doll. Draco looked up, holding Quidditch Through the Ages. "Maybe later. Just not now." Ramona frowned. She let the silence fill the room.

"You don't, _want_ to play with me do you, Draco." She stated coldly. Draco's eyes flashed with pain and he rushed over to her. "Of course I do!" he flung his book on the bed. "What do you want to play?" Ramona smirked. She had always gotten her way.

Ramona was bored after ten minutes of playing with the Doll's House. She only played it because she took joy in destroying the doll's lives. She had drowned the children, had the Mummy Doll cheat on her husband. She took every step she could do destroy Daddy Doll's life. However, Draco had other ideas. He liked the idea of a happy family, and every time he saw Ramona try and ruin his idea he took her hand gently, and made her let go of the doll. But at the end of each day, he saw his idea wasn't perfect for her. "Miss Ramona. Mistress Narcissa wishes to see you in the Drawing Room." The house elf said nervously. Ramona got up and pushed past him, knocking him to the floor. Ramona opened the oak door, and entered the Drawing Room. The fireplace was crackling and Narcissa was sitting on one of the plush, leather settees. Ramona sat opposite, staring at the blonde woman.

"You wished to see me."

"Yes." Narcissa replied. "I think it is time, to remind you again." Narcissa was looking at Ramona intently, waiting for her to drop her gaze. She did not.

"You have reminded me time and time again, Narcissa. If he won't resist—" Ramona started but was interrupted abruptly.

"Enough!" commanded Narcissa loudly. "He is just a young boy. He cannot possibly love you."

"I tend to have an effect on people you would only dream of." Ramona replied coldly.

"He's my son, Ramona. Please don't hurt him." Narcissa pleaded. She hoped Ramona would agree would find some pity. Yet again, she did not.

"If he is willing to let himself get hurt, I have no part in it. If you decide to make any more of a fool of yourself, I will gladly leave." Ramona said, getting up and walking towards the door. But before she reached it, she heard Narcissa murmur, "She wants to see you." Ramona turned around, eyes wide. "Pardon?"

"I said, she wants to see you." Narcissa repeated.

"Why?" Ramona said sceptically. Narcissa shrugged.

"I don't know, Ramona. When Draco leaves for school tomorrow, I'll bring you to her. Alright?" Ramona nodded and walked out.

Draco had put the dolls back into place. Today, Ramona had Daddy Doll hanging by the neck from the banister while Mummy Doll was laughing. The children were in the oven. Draco had now put the all the family eating together at the table, happy. A word that Ramona did not seem to understand. "What are you doing?" he heard a voice behind him say. He looked over his shoulder, and then got up. "I was fixing them." He replied simply.

"They do not need fixing. They were perfect." She said. Ramona went to put the dolls back into their original place, but Draco pushed her back. "Let me pass." She snarled.

"No. You're going to ruin them again." He said. Ramona's eyes flared with anger.

"Move."

"No."

"I SAID MOVE!" she screamed. At that moment, Draco was hit by such a force, it flung him halfway across the room. Ramona watched then went back to the dolls. She sat down, cross-legged, and took hold of Daddy Doll, tying the string around his neck once more and hanging him from the top of the banister. She put the children in the oven and had Mummy Doll laughing at Daddy Doll. She smiled and turned around to look at Draco, who was getting up. "Why did you do that?" He asked. Ramona looked up at him, a faint smile playing on her lips. "Do what?" she said innocently. Draco frowned.

"You know what you did! Why are you denying it?" he shouted. Ramona got up and faced him. "I didn't do anything, did I Draco." She said, staring into his eyes. "I did nothing wrong. Nothing." Draco hesitated. He quickly walked past her.

"You're not…mad at me, are you?" Ramona asked. Draco turned around, seeing her distraught face. "No. I'm not mad at you." He said finally, quickly leaving the room. Draco hated to see Ramona upset, it killed him. But Ramona wasn't upset. She just liked to play games.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I really don't know what to make of it. I just want to see what people think of it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
